


Pour la santé retrouvée d'Antonio

by Hedylog



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: All those characters are disasters but you already knew it, Awkward Flirting, Composing Together, First Kiss, Flirty Mozart, Getting Together, Insecure Salieri, M/M, Oh no there's only one piano, One Shot, POV Salieri, Salieri is bad at flirting that's the whole fic, Wingman Da Ponte
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedylog/pseuds/Hedylog
Summary: En 1785 est écrit par Da Ponte le texte d'une cantate que co-composent Mozart et Salieri. Baptisée "Pour la santé retrouvée d'Ophélie", elle célèbre le rétablissement de la soprano Nancy Storace.Et si cette composition commune avait donné aux deux musiciens la possibilité de dire ces sentiments que chacun nourrit pour l'autre ?
Relationships: Lorenzo Da Ponte & Antonio Salieri, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Pour la santé retrouvée d'Antonio

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : si le plot de cette fanfiction s'inspire d'un événement historique qui n'existe pas dans le canon de Mozart l'opéra rock, c'est bien des personnages de la comédie musicale, et non pas de leurs homonymes historiques, dont je traite ici.
> 
> CW : Alcool, anxiété légère

“Ah, bien le bonjour, Maestro Salieri ! Merci encore pour votre proposition, c'est un honneur immense de travailler avec vous !”  
Salieri resta figé à l'entrée de la salle de musique, la main toujours posée sur le poucier. Le bras de Mozart était tendu vers lui. Les yeux de Mozart étaient posés sur lui. Mozart s'adressait à…  
Lorenzo. C'était assurément lui qui avait tout orchestré.  
“Maestro ? Vous êtes pâle, dois-je appeler un médecin ?”  
Salieri revint soudainement à lui, au toucher froid du poucier qui avait glissé sous ses doigts, au regard inquiet de Mozart. A la main posée sur son bras. Il força un sourire et retira son bras, sans parvenir à taire cette pointe de déception, cette impression de manque lorsque la pression des doigts de Mozart sur son vêtement s'évanouit.  
“Tout va bien,” dit-il. “Je suis simplement… surpris, de vous trouver ici.  
\- Oh, je m'excuse pour cette embuscade. C'est simplement que ce projet m'enthousiasme tant que je n'ai pu m'empêcher de venir ici dès la première heure ! Mais c'était bien inutile : Da Ponte n'est pas encore là, et je n'ai pas été renseigné sur le texte que nous allons mettre en cantate.  
\- C'est moi qui ai ce texte, Mozart.  
\- Ah, nous pouvons donc commencer dès maintenant !”  
Et, frappant dans ses mains, il pivota sur ses talons pour se rendre au piano. Il ignorait tout, comme toujours, de la tempête sévissant dans l'esprit de l'Italien à chacun de ses mots, de ses sourires, de ses coups d'éclat. Après la pâleur, Salieri se sentait soudain rougir. Dans sa main, la clenche usée tremblait, le bruit du métal semblant emplir la pièce, comme une preuve irréfutable des sentiments du compositeur pour son confrère. Il desserra ses doigts, passa la pièce en revue et fit un pas vers Mozart avant de se figer de nouveau, encaissant son deuxième choc de la matinée.  
Dans cette salle de musique, comme dans toutes les autres de la ville, il n'y avait qu'un seul piano.

“Lorenzo !”  
Alors que le soleil se couchait sur Vienne, Salieri ouvrit brusquement la porte de l'appartement de Da Ponte. Le librettiste était assis dans un fauteuil tourné de trois-quarts vers la porte, un verre à pied à la main.  
“Eh bien mon ami, que me vaut cette visite ?” dit-il de son éternelle voix pompeuse, un léger sourire aux lèvres.  
Salieri s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, un sourcil levé.  
“Combien de temps avez-vous attendu ainsi ?”  
Da Ponte ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais il rit, l'un de ces rires brefs et affecté qui lui avait permis d'intégrer les cercles les plus respectables de l'aristocratie viennoise.  
“Peu importe Antonio. Que vouliez-vous ?”  
Salieri s'avança et, une fois face à lui, il croisa les bras.  
“Qu'avez-vous fait, avec Mozart ?  
\- Et vous ?  
\- Je…”  
Salieri sentit à nouveau ses joues s'enflammer et, vainement, il tenta de dissimuler son trouble en détournant la tête, ses yeux se fixant résolument sur un mur.  
“J'ignore ce que vous voulez dire.  
\- Moi de même, mon cher.”  
Salieri posa à nouveau ses yeux sur lui.  
“Ce que je veux, Lorenzo, c'est comprendre quelle mouche vous a piqué pour penser que Mozart et moi pouvions co-signer une cantate !”  
Le sourire de Da Ponte disparut. Il avait soudain un air surpris, presque horrifié.  
“Vous voulez dire que ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez ?  
\- Que ce n'est…”  
Salieri baissa la voix.  
“Bien sûr que c'est ce que je voulais, Lorenzo, mais vous auriez pu m'en parler. J'ai bien failli défaillir lorsque j'ai ouvert la porte de la salle de musique ce matin !”  
Da Ponte marqua une pause. Il semblait profondément décontenancé.  
“Mais il me semblait pourtant… ne m’aviez-vous pas demandé de contacter Mozart à ce propos ?”  
Salieri se souvenait, vaguement, de l’une de ces soirées où Da Ponte et lui avaient discuté jusque tard, et qu’il avait dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie - mais peut-être ce ton n’avait-il pas été suffisamment marqué…  
“Je n’étais pas sérieux, Lorenzo. J’espérais composer avec Mozart, mais…”  
Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et ne finit jamais sa phrase.  
“Je suis désolé, mon ami,” finit par dire Da Ponte avec sincérité. “Voulez-vous que je demande à Mozart de vous laisser composer seul ?  
\- Non, bien entendu,” répondit aussitôt Salieri en détournant à nouveau les yeux. “Il… il est trop tard désormais, nous ne pouvons revenir en arrière.”  
Salieri aperçut du coin de l’œil le visage de Da Ponte qui reprenait des couleurs. Ils discutèrent quelques instants encore de Mozart, puis Salieri quitta la pièce, prétextant une fatigue soudaine, et regagna à pied son appartement solitaire. 

Le lendemain, la salle de musique était vide lorsque Salieri y entra. Il aurait presque pu croire, s'il s'y était autorisé, que Mozart avait eu à cœur de ne pas l'effrayer cette fois-ci. Il s’assit au piano et se mit à étudier le texte de Da Ponte, avant de réaliser avec horreur que Mozart était en possession de la partition commencée la veille. Mozart qui n’avait d’autre mesure que d’arriver bien trop tôt ou bien trop tard. En y ajoutant l’effort que devait faire Salieri pour se concentrer en présence de Mozart, il commençait à croire qu’ils ne termineraient jamais la cantate à temps.  
Il resta assis à ce piano peut être vingt minutes, avec l’espoir que Mozart franchisse cette porte sans trop de retard. La porte resta résolument fermée. Salieri, enfin, posa une partition vierge sur le piano et joua quelques notes. Il n’avait plus vraiment en tête ce qu’il avait composé avec Mozart, et se fustigea de l’état second dans lequel il avait été à chaque fois que Mozart s’était penché par-dessus son épaule pour presser une note, mais il s’essaya tout de même à le reproduire. Ce fut un échec. En présence de Mozart, tout avait semblé si simple, si fluide, mais désormais il réalisait la complexité de ce qu’ils avaient créé ensemble. C’était résolument au-dessus de ses capacité, et sans Mozart pour le tirer vers le haut, il ne pouvait à nouveau atteindre cette finesse. Il tenta de s’écarter de ce sentier au tracé flou, pensant que c’était la comparaison avec le souvenir qu’il lui restait de la veille qui lui faisait perdre ses moyens, mais là encore, ce qu’il créait seul lui semblait terne et simple, trop simple.  
Il finit par abandonner, ses mains quittant le clavier pour se poser sur ses cuisses, la partition laissée là avec peut-être six mesures griffonnées d’une main hésitante. Ainsi donc, il était devenu dépendant de Mozart, dépendant de son génie qui donnait l’impression à Salieri que son talent aussi avait quelque valeur, dépendant de sa présence qui lui faisait oublier pour quelques instants l’incessant flot de critiques dont son propre esprit l’assaillait…  
La lourde porte de la salle frappa le mur et Salieri sursauta. Il se leva d’un bond et se retourna. Là, dans l’encadrure de la porte, se tenait Mozart, cheveux en bataille et chemise froissée, et dans sa main la précieuse partition. Salieri ne put prononcer une parole, que déjà un déluge de mots déferlait dans la pièce, accompagné de grands gestes erratiques.  
“Maestro Salieri, je vous prie de me pardonner de ce retard ! Hier soir j’ai fêté… oh ça ne m’excuse en rien, mais je veux que vous sachiez que mon intention n’était nullement de vous faire attendre ! Je suis…”  
Salieri ne put réprimer un sourire à la vue du compositeur essoufflé, échevelé, ce génie prétentieux que toute la Cour applaudissait, mais qui devant lui se confondait en excuses. Mozart s’interrompit et sourit à son tour.  
“Vous vous moquez !”  
Le sourire de Salieri disparut et il s’efforça de paraître sérieux à nouveau.  
“Qu’importe Mozart…  
\- Je le savais !” l’interrompit Mozart. “Vous êtes capable d’émotion !”  
Salieri était pris au dépourvu, soudain. S’il avait eu le loisir, pendant cette heure seul dans la pièce de musique, d’imaginer ce que lui dirait Mozart en faisant son entrée, il n’aurait jamais pensé qu’une discussion sur ses émotions serait la véritable réponse.  
“Pourquoi n’en serais-je pas capable ?” parvint-il simplement à dire.  
“Oh non, j’ai toujours soutenu que vous l’étiez. Ce sont tous ces autres qui vous croisent parfois dans les couloirs des palais qui disent le contraire. Mais c’est que vous aussi, vous leur donnez du grain à moudre, avec votre air toujours endeuillé et vos tenues sombres !  
\- Je vois.” répondit Salieri alors que le gagnait la réalisation que Mozart s’était questionné, avait réfléchi aux émotions que pouvait bien ressentir Salieri. Et qu’il avait vu à travers ce masque impassible que s’était forgé Salieri, qu’il avait vu juste là où personne d’autre ne s’était interrogé davantage sur ce que Salieri voulait bien leur montrer. “Et que d’autre pouvez-vous me dire sur ces émotions que vous me prêtez ?  
\- Eh bien je…”  
Alors que Mozart évitait son regard, ses yeux se posèrent sur la partition qui trônait toujours sur le piano, et il s’avança brusquement.  
“Oh, vous composiez !  
\- Ce n’est rien, juste un essai en attendant votre arrivée.  
\- Puis-je l’entendre ?”  
Et il y avait un intérêt si sincère dans son regard que Salieri n’eût le cœur de refuser. Il se détourna.  
“Faites.”  
Mozart sourit et s’inclina brièvement devant lui. Il ne tenait pas en place, comme lui était coutume. Salieri fit un pas en arrière et, placé dans le dos de Mozart comme il l’était, il s’autorisa à sourire à nouveau. Au-delà de la nervosité qui s’emparait de lui à l’idée que Mozart allait jouer sa composition, il y avait un amusement attendri, non, de l’affection pour ce génie écervelé qui était entré dans sa vie comme dans cette pièce, en ouvrant grand la porte derrière laquelle Salieri l’avait toujours attendu.  
Mozart joua la première note, et soudain la nervosité pris le dessus. Il ne lui fallut qu’une poignée de secondes pour jouer ce que Salieri avait écrit, mais celui-ci pensa ce temps interminable, chaque note semblant durer éternellement et le moquer du haut de sa fausseté. Sitôt la dernière note jouée, Salieri prit la parole.  
“Ce n’était bien entendu qu’un exercice sans prétention…  
\- Non... “ Mozart semblait soudain sérieux. “Non, Salieri, je crois bien que vous avez trouvé !  
\- Que j’ai… trouvé ?  
\- Oui, trouvé un moyen de rendre notre cantate plus juste dans ses premières notes. Il y avait, je ne sais comment le dire… quelque chose de faux dans ce que nous avons composé hier. Mais cela, Salieri, c’est tout à fait ce qu’il fallait !”  
Salieri croisa les bras, ne laissant rien paraître de son soulagement.  
“Vraiment ?  
\- Oui !”  
Mozart attrapa la partition et pivota sur le banc.  
“Mais alors, je suis bien inutile à présent,” dit-il avec un petit rire.  
“Vous ne l’êtes pas.”  
Salieri avait, peut-être, répondu avec trop d’empressement, car Mozart releva aussitôt vers lui des yeux surpris, avant que son visage ne se fende d’un large sourire.  
“Merci mon ami.”  
Et Mozart resta là à le regarder, un sourire sincère aux lèvres et sa partition dans les mains. Salieri détourna les yeux en toussotant.  
“Que voulez-vous que nous fassions, désormais ?”  
Puis - ce fut son erreur - il pensa utile de préciser :  
“Pour la cantate, bien entendu.”  
Il entendit à côté de lui le rire de Mozart, et immédiatement il sentit son visage s’enflammer.  
“Bien entendu,” dit simplement Mozart avec un sourire indéchiffrable, avant de pivoter à nouveau et de reposer la partition sur le piano. “Je pense qu’à partir de là, nous pouvons reprendre comme hier. Nous n’avons pas de souci à nous faire pour la date de livraison si nous continuons au même rythme et…”  
Salieri n’écoutait plus. Seul ce “bien entendu”, et ses interrogation, occupaient son esprit à présent. Du coin de l’œil, il étudia Mozart qui, penché sur le piano, essayait de poursuivre la cantate. Comme la veille, le comportement excentrique du compositeur avait laissé place à une concentration intense. Les sourcils froncés, un crayon entre les dents, il semblait un tout autre homme que celui qui faisait chaque jour parler de lui dans toute la capitale pour ses coups d’éclat et ses provocations. Salieri se surprit à observer avec trop d’intensité les yeux de Mozart qui couraient sur la partition, le crayon qui dansait entre ses lèvres. Mozart le surprit, lui aussi. L’ombre d’un sourire se dessina sur le visage du musicien.  
“Un peu de concentration je vous prie, Maestro,” dit-il sans détacher les yeux de la feuille.  
Salieri crut s’étrangler. Il croisa les bras pour garder contenance, pour avoir l’impression qu’il y avait comme un bouclier entre lui et cette situation qu’il peinait à comprendre. Étouffant le battement violent dans sa poitrine, il fit un pas en avant pour suivre l’avancée de la partition. Mais Mozart était à nouveau parfaitement sérieux lorsqu’il lui exposa ses nouvelles propositions.  
Si, jusqu’à ce qu’ils se séparent ce soir-là, Salieri sentit plus souvent le regard de Mozart posé sur lui, s’il y eut bien une main qui effleura son épaule alors qu’il lui laissait sa place sur le banc, Salieri ne fit pas de remarque. Mozart non plus. Ses sourires taquins - séducteurs ? - semblaient bien loin derrière eux lorsqu’ils quittèrent le palais en conversant de leur composition, de leurs travaux à la Cour, de tout ce qui leur permettait de ne pas parler d’eux-mêmes.  
Ce ne fut que lorsque Mozart le salua et s’éloigna que Salieri prit la mesure de la journée qu’il avait vécue. Et à nouveau, le tambour repris dans sa poitrine.

“C’est à n’y rien comprendre, Lorenzo. Il semblait vouloir me séduire, et l’instant suivant, il n’avait à nouveau d’yeux que pour cette partition.”  
Salieri était enfoncé dans un des fauteuils de Da Ponte, un verre de vin à la main. Il avait bu, trop bu certainement, mais il était tard et Da Ponte avait bu lui aussi, alors peu importait qu’il dise trop de sa journée avec Mozart.  
“Peut-être…” commença Da Ponte avant de s’interrompre pour réfléchir, “peut-être avait-il peur ?  
\- Peur ?  
\- Oui, vous savez. S’il avait des sentiments pour vous, ce qui est certainement le cas, et qu’il apprenait que ces sentiments sont réciproques, ce qu’ils sont, il lui faudrait s’engager de la manière la plus intime qui soit auprès de vous. Vous êtes plus apprécié que lui à la Cour, et votre succès est considérablement supérieur au sien. Peut-être vous estime-t-il tant qu’il craint de s’engager de la sorte ?”  
Salieri pris un moment pour y réfléchir. Il repensa au sourire de Mozart et, à nouveau, il se sentit rougir.  
“Non, son comportement n’était en rien celui d’un homme intimidé. Au contraire, il me semble bien que personne d’autre ne s’était jamais permis envers moi ce ton qu’il a employé.”  
Da Ponte se pencha soudain en avant dans son fauteuil et scruta le visage de Salieri, les sourcils froncés.  
“Qu’y a-t-il ?” demanda Salieri, alarmé.  
“Avez-vous répondu à ses avances, Antonio ?”  
Salieri afficha un air décontenancé.  
“Aurais-je dû ?”  
Da Ponte partit d’un grand éclat de rire.  
“Enfin Antonio ! Comment voulez-vous que Mozart comprenne votre assentiment si vous ne répondez pas ?  
\- Assurément, il a perçu mon trouble face à ce… jeu de séduction.” Il rougit à nouveau. “Il a compris, Lorenzo, je le sais.  
\- A-t-il compris que vous acceptiez ces avances, ou seulement que ses sentiments pour vous étaient partagés ?”  
Salieri resta silencieux. Le comportement de Mozart lui semblait terriblement plus clair, désormais.  
“Que devrais-je faire ?” finit-il par dire, dans un souffle.  
“S’il reprend ce ton dont vous parliez, répondez-lui sur le même ton. Ou mieux encore : initiez ce jeu. Il ne s’agit pas de vous faire violence, bien entendu, mais s’il vous vient une réponse, ne vous bridez pas comme vous avez pu le faire par le passé.”  
Da Ponte sourit.  
“Vous avez le droit d’écouter vos émotions, mon ami.”

Le matin suivant, Mozart n’eut pas une minute de retard. Salieri n’entendit pas la porte s’ouvrir ; cette fois, Mozart la poussa doucement, peut-être avec le soucis de ne pas effrayer à nouveau Salieri. Et pourtant, Salieri sursauta lorsque Mozart, dans son dos, le salua.  
“Ah, je m’excuse, mon ami,” dit-il aussitôt. “Mon intention n’était pas de vous surprendre.”  
Salieri réprima un sourire en se retournant.  
“Ce n’est rien, Mozart. Vous êtes arrivé à l’heure, je serais bien sévère de vous reprocher votre entrée.”  
Mozart, semblait-il, n’avait rien fêté la veille. Il avait progressé dans la partition, apportant des corrections, faisant çà et là des propositions. Salieri se surprit à espérer qu’il serait présent lorsque Mozart composerait à nouveau jusque tard dans la nuit, et les paroles de Da Ponte lui revirent. La nuit précédente, il n’avait eu nul doute sur sa capacité à courtiser Mozart. Désormais, il en était bien moins certain. Il n’avait jamais cherché à séduire d’autres hommes, même alors que plusieurs fois une passion presque comparable à celle qu’il ressentait pour Mozart l’avait dévoré. Peut-être, comme le pensait Da Ponte, ne s’était-il jamais autorisé à éprouver des sentiments autres que son ambition, sa crainte de ne jamais composer de grande œuvre et son affection pour de rares amis. Peut-être, s’il parvenait à s’écouter, enfin, et à vaincre la crainte d’échouer à cette chose qui lui était inconnue, il pourrait répondre à Mozart, et peut-être la passion qui le paralysait pourrait-elle au contraire devenir motrice.  
Le bruit d’une feuille déplacée le ramena à la réalité. Mozart présentait toujours ses propositions, et Salieri réalisa qu’il n’en avait pas écouté le quart. Il comprit également qu’il n’avait pas dit un mot lorsque Mozart pivota sur le banc du piano.  
“Je commence à croire que quelque chose dans cette pièce trouble votre concentration, Maestro.” dit-il en souriant, de ce sourire qui paralysait tant Salieri  
Et Salieri voulut répondre “Bien entendu, vous êtes ici”, il le voulut de tout son être. “Non, ce n’est que la fatigue” fut tout ce qu’il parvint à dire. Soudain, l’expression de Mozart était plus sérieuse. Était-ce même de l’inquiétude ?  
“Dormez-vous suffisamment, Salieri ?” demanda-t-il gravement, son ton charmeur bien lointain désormais.  
“Voudriez-vous vérifier ?”  
Sitôt ces mots prononcés, Salieri manqua de s’étrangler. Il avait parlé sans réfléchir - et peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi, car la teinte que pris le visage de Mozart valait bien son incertitude passagère.  
Il y eut un silence et des regards qui s’évitaient. Puis Mozart sourit à nouveau.  
“Je doute de pouvoir vous aider à mieux dormir, cependant.”  
Salieri sourit à son tour. Il ne trouva pas de réponse, mais son sourire disait assez, car Mozart se déplaça sur le banc, lui laissant une place à ses côtés.  
“Bien, où en étions-nous ?” dit-il d’un ton léger en pivotant sur lui-même.  
Salieri hésita un instant, puis il vint s’asseoir. Cette proximité nouvelle était enivrante, mais Mozart semblait de nouveau sérieux - ou du moins concentré sur leur tâche, car il avait toujours un léger sourire -, et il leur fallait finir cette cantate.  
“Pourriez-vous reprendre du début, Salieri ?” demanda Mozart en ajustant la partition.  
Salieri s'exécuta et, après quelques mesures Mozart commença également à jouer, improvisant à partir de ce qu’ils avaient composé. Après la surprise, l’émotion envahit Salieri. Mozart et lui jouaient à quatre mains. Mozart était assis à côté de lui, leurs épaules se frôlant de temps à autre. Mozart partageait ses sentiments. Mozart était…  
Ses mains s’immobilisèrent.  
“Mozart, il me faut savoir…” dit-il sans détacher les yeux du clavier, et Mozart se tourna vers lui mais ne dit rien. “Est-ce pour vous un simple jeu, un défi ou que sais-je ? Ou nourrissez-vous de réels sentiments à mon égard ?”  
Avant de répondre, Mozart pris l’une des mains de Salieri dans la sienne, doucement. Salieri leva enfin les yeux vers lui. Son autre main était posée sur son cœur.  
“Je ne sais quel crédit vous accordez à mes mots, Salieri, mais je vous assure de mes sentiments pour vous.”  
Salieri sourit, et Mozart lui sourit en retour. Et Salieri se pencha vers lui, hésitant, s’arrêtant une fois que son geste n’eût plus d’ambiguïté, laissant à Mozart le choix de reculer s’il le désirait. Mozart l’embrassa.  
Ce soir-là, comme tous les soirs qui suivirent, leurs chemins ne se séparèrent pas à la sortie du palais. Leurs discussions futiles se poursuivirent jusque tard dans la nuit, et peut-être évoquèrent-ils également quelques questions plus profondes. Peut-être y eut-il, dès cette nuit-là, des interrogations sur leur avenir, sur ce qu’ils diraient ou non à la Cour. Il avait suffi d’un piano, d’avances hésitantes, et d’une cantate encore inachevée pour mettre un terme à des années de rigorisme qui avaient convaincu Salieri qu’il n’aurait droit à d’autre bonheur que celui d’un opéra achevé, ou des acclamations d’un public. Il avait suffi, surtout, de Mozart, de son talent exaspérant, de ses sourires contagieux, de son ardeur qui avait fait naître une flamme en Salieri dès leur première rencontre. Il avait suffi qu’ils se trouvent.  
Salieri pouvait être heureux, désormais.


End file.
